An electric apparatus is required to have waterproof properties and dustproof properties in order to prevent a failure or a malfunction in the electric apparatus itself which may occur depending on an environment where it is used. As a method for fulfilling such a requirement, there is adopted, for example, a technique in which an electric apparatus body is accommodated within a closed or sealed housing. Even with such a technique, the electric apparatus body accommodated in the housing needs to be connected to the outside of the housing with the use of a cable, with the aim of supplying electric power from outside to the electric apparatus body, or transmitting and receiving control signals and data signals for the electric apparatus body. For this purpose, a cable mounting structure for the electric apparatus is also required to have waterproof properties and dustproof properties. Technologies for fitting a grommet over the cable, and mounting the grommet on the housing in an intimately contacted state have been developed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In connection with the electromechanical device described in Patent Document 1, the application of a cable mounting structure to a motor (electric rotating machine) will be concretely described with reference to FIG. 5.
As shown in FIG. 5, an electric rotating machine (stator and rotor) 101, which is an electric apparatus body of a motor, is accommodated within a housing 102. If the electric rotating machine 101 is accommodated within the housing 102 in this manner, there are restrictions in the diametrical direction within the housing 102. Thus, a cable mounting structure 120 for the electric apparatus designed to mount a cable 111 is provided at one end 102a of the housing 102. A grommet 114 is mounted on the cable 111, and connectors 112, 113 are attached to both ends of the cable 111. The cable mounting structure 120 for the electric apparatus is furnished with a fixing section 121 provided to protrude from the one end 102a of the housing 102, and a lid 122 for closing the fixing section 121. The fixing section 121 has a protruding portion 121a continuous with a peripheral wall section 102b of the housing 102 and extending in the same direction as the axis C10 of the housing 102, and a side wall portion 121b continuous with the protruding portion 121a and extending toward the axis C10 of the housing 102. One of the connectors, 112, is disposed within the housing 102, while the other connector 113 is disposed outside the housing 102. The grommet 114 is placed on the side wall portion 121b of the fixing section 121, and rendered stationary by the lid 122, whereby the waterproof properties and dustproof properties of the cable mounting structure 120 for the electric apparatus are ensured.
The mounting structure for an electric component described in Patent Document 2 will be concretely described with reference to FIG. 6.
As shown in FIG. 6, an electric apparatus body (not shown) is accommodated within a housing 201. A through-hole 202 is provided in the housing 201, and a cable 211 is mounted at this site. Connectors 212, 213 are attached to both ends of the cable 211, and a rubber bushing 215 is provided to have the cable 211 inserted therethrough. Through this through-hole 202, one of the connectors, 212, is disposed within the housing 201, and the other connector 213 is disposed outside the housing 201. The rubber bushing 215 is mounted in the through-hole 202, whereby the waterproof properties and dustproof properties of the cable mounting structure for the electric apparatus are ensured.